


当我濒死时

by Linnena



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), 血源诅咒
Genre: M/M, Monster sex, Other, Violence, Wound Fucking, 人兽, 暴力
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linnena/pseuds/Linnena
Summary: 猎人犯了个错误，于是付出了尊严的代价。





	当我濒死时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When I was Done Dying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391166) by [sugarboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarboat/pseuds/sugarboat). 



> 授权翻译

世上肯定有比眼下这更糟糕的事，猎人想，不过现在他实在想不出哪怕一件来。

他在亚楠地下深处，他猜，不过他并不很确定。但周围全是墓穴，这些狭长又复杂的空墓道在城市郊区蜿蜒纠缠，如同迷宫。他只是在做自己该做的事情，想要逃离这无尽长夜别无他法，于是他丢掉自己仅存的怜悯，深入地牢，追寻老猎人们遗留下的力量。

好吧，显然这些力量并不怎么够用，现在最后的血瓶也空了，被他用沾血的手指丢弃。他拌了个扭曲的鬼脸，按住身体一侧。那里，在他手掌的紧压下是一处开裂的伤口，仍在不断渗血。他能感受到血液一路治愈自己的身体，仿佛一团跃动的火焰，带着灼热的甜蜜一路盘旋着涌进承载心脏的胸腔，然后随着心脏的脉动扩散开来。这股暖流渐渐涌入他身体一侧的伤口。

他咬紧牙关，紧到仿佛下巴要被挤碎；紧到耳后传来低沉的异响。他的身体正在把自己重新编织回一起，慢得痛苦不堪又快的毫不自然。伤口汩汩流出的血液逐渐减弱为涓涓细流，然后变成清黄色的黏液。原本不断扩散的尖锐剧痛也消退成了可以忍受的持续不断的刺痛，随着心跳一突一突。猎人抽回了手，看着柔软脆弱的嫩肉有点奇怪的不安。

他真该就此回头，其实下到这里也不算真的那么难，未准备好就继续前行可真不是个好主意。亚楠的每个角落都危机四伏，更别说这儿了。人偶会在梦境中欢迎他回来的，用苍白冰冷的双手赦免他的罪孽。虽然她什么都不懂，但她会称赞他的。他脑海中响起那句话， ** _甚至这个人偶，也可以取悦你。_**

不。他不能就这么两手空空的回去。猎人从依靠的墙上直起身，手指扫落上面积累数个世纪的苔藓和灰尘。再说了，没理由相信自己中途没机会补满采血瓶。于是他重新抽出弓刃，用另一只手举起火把，把胳膊上提，好让腹部一侧的伤口免受压迫。这儿没什么好怕的，除了一些野兽。最坏的事儿也不过是死亡罢了。大不了就是死——这个念头成了陪伴他前行的同伴。

就这样，他慢慢走下空荡荡而且乱糟糟的大厅。他的脚步声不断回荡，如影随形，除此之外，唯一的声音就是静静燃烧的火炬了。假如遇到一群怪物前自己能找到一盏灯点亮，猎人假设道，就转身回去，那样至少不会显得自己这次行动失败透顶。眼前出现一小段楼梯，尽头入口两侧墙上雕刻着石雕，双手捧着永恒闪耀的火焰。经过时猎人都没多看它们一眼，就推开了楼梯底部的木门。

一间巨大的圆形房间迎面而来。中央竖着一圈石柱，每一根上面都有点燃的火炬台，所以房间充盈着温暖跳动的柔光。或许这是目前猎人遇到的最令人宽慰舒心的场景了。他小心翼翼累积起来的警惕心慢慢松懈，然而，石柱中间立着一头可怕的野兽。发现闯入的猎人后，它胸中发出一声隆隆作响的低吼，手上冒出火焰，朝着猎人就糊过去。

猎人刚开始反应过来自己这他妈是遇到了什么鬼，大脑就一片空白。本能驱使他下意识躲闪，闪到一根现在看起来简直脆弱惊人的柱子后寻求庇护。周围空气开始炎热起来，随着火球撞击到石头上的一声爆裂，他的肺好像也被点燃了似的灼烧起来。与自己遇到的其他怪物不同，这家伙用后肢滑行着接近他，仿佛还保留着作为人类的记忆。

说它像人那是抬举它。这野兽至少比自己高一倍，而且猎人注意到它佝偻着背，肯定实际上更高。它的四肢细长，上面覆盖着黝黑沾血的毛发，它的面部的口鼻与猎人之前一次次砍杀过的野兽一样丑陋扭曲。其他显著特征则是它的角，从头部倾斜的王冠伸出，向外扭曲然后弯向下方。唔，很奇特。 本来他把所有的怪物的特性都分门别类熟记于心，以便日后遇到能派上用场。但现在，眼前的野兽对着自己咆哮，张开长长的双臂成弧形打算用爪子逮住自己，耳朵里不断传来血液奔腾的声音，他可是在来不及细想那些知识。猎人跳开了，丢掉火炬换成枪等待开火时机。每次他把重心压到左侧，那里还未痊愈的伤口就用一段刻骨铭心的疼痛来回应，但目前他对此也无能为力。

野兽似乎不知疲倦，迫使猎人不断左右躲闪来避免被它笨重的长爪逮到。现在他能更清晰的看到它了。它的毛发上带着奇怪的杂斑，与毛皮脱落后形成的补丁似的癣块混合在一起，仿佛一条路边流浪狗。趁着它对着自己的脸喷出带着腐臭唾液的咆哮而防守薄弱时，猎人想办法对它来了几下，然而就算他数次把锯刀切进它的肠子，这野兽看起来仍和没事似的。事实上，他对它造成的伤痛甚至 ** _激励_** 了这生物，就类似嗅到鲜血、人类或者其他气息让它亢奋一样。

猎人不得不厌恶的承认，他希望能速战速决。他精湛的技巧可以对付大部分只懂得用蛮力的可怖可恶的生物。然而持久的消耗战可不是他的长处。他侧腹的伤口是一处闪亮的痛苦之源，随着每一次移动，每一次呼吸，每一次从野兽的利爪或下颚边躲闪、翻滚，伤口都爆发出尖锐的疼痛。他能感到冷汗顺着后颈不断流下。

一个信念慢慢从他意识中浮现，叫做“ _ **只要再来一次**_ ”。再一次躲闪，再一次击打，再给它一枪，这怪物肯定就玩完了。他强迫着自己振作，再来一次，然后再来一次。火药的辛辣弥散在空气中，射击发出震耳欲聋的砰砰声，眼前野兽的一条动脉出血如注。 ** _只要再来一次_** 。野兽低吼着扑向前，猎人勉强的摇摇晃晃后退。 _ **只要再来一次**_ 。

他的注意力集中于一点。躲闪，等待时机，再躲闪。不断重复，最后一次时，他失误了。他射击后迅速闪向一边时才意识到野兽没有移动。他重重挨了一击，胃仿佛都绞拧到了一起。太迟了，他想跳开，腿却被困住，先前伤口传来好似长钉刺入的尖锐痛苦，让他喘不上气，一瞬间动弹不得。就是这一瞬间，野兽一把抓住了他的躯干，一只巨大惊人的手爪紧紧戳进他的肋骨，另一只手顺势攥住他的肩膀，把他猛然拉向自己。

然后他用下颚咬住了他露出肌肉的肩膀，牙齿陷进厚实的斜方肌里去，还不断晃动。野兽怪异的双手紧紧抓着他，因此猎人无处挣脱。他不确定自己有没有尖叫，但他嗓子火辣辣的疼。野兽捕兽夹般锋利的下颚紧紧咬住他的肩膀，深入直达领边锁骨。就在猎人认为一切都要结束时，野兽慢慢松嘴了。然后立刻再次上前咬了一口，尖利的牙齿切入他的皮甲与血肉，在他身上凿出一个个血洞。即使到处弥漫着浓重的血腥味，他依旧能闻到它呼吸中的腐臭。 野兽再次松口，然后又张口咬回猎人已经被撕扯的血肉模糊的肩膀。然后松开任由他落到地上。猎人本能的用右手按住左侧破碎的肌肤，挣扎着坐起来。野兽冲他吼叫，声音高而狂乱，猎人则蜷缩在冰冷的地板上，努力驱赶眼前不断闪烁的金星。

当怪物厚实的爪子伸过来时，他正打算缩成一个团。怪物的四根手指伸进猎人刚被它咬过的肌肉中，拇指则陷进另一侧助力。它用粗糙被毛的大手抓着他喉结一侧的锁骨，把猎人提起来，然后猛然撞在一面墙上。猎人肺里的空气被挤出令他湿咳了起来，他的腿无力的踢打着毫不费力就把自己举起来的怪物。

野兽把他朝自己这儿一拉，然后再次狠狠他把撞在石墙上。这次，猎人感到自己左侧咕嘟一声爆裂，然后一股温厚的鲜血突然顺着他腹部的伤口涌出。野兽把他举高一些，湿润的鼻头顺着他的胸口一路往下嗅，长舌头舔舐过他的皮甲，在他身上搜寻什么。猎人一开始还在好奇它在寻找什么，然后感到它冰冷的鼻尖触碰到自己的皮肤，他灼热的呼吸喷洒在他体侧暴露的伤处，刚刚开裂的口子形状弯曲，像把短镰刀。

或许因为失血的缘故，猎人身形颤抖起来，至少他这么安慰自己。他心中从未这么恐惧过，尤其是感到野兽先是嗅到受伤的裂口，然后伸出舌头舔食它的边缘。它饥饿贪婪地把他咚在墙上，舌头穿过绷带与皮肤，伸进伤口翻开的层层肌理中。猎人痛苦的呻吟起来，抬起重的像灌了铅的胳膊试图推开它巨大的脑袋。然而野兽纹丝不动，还发出一声警告意味的咆哮，却甚至懒得制止猎人虚弱的抵抗。它的鼻子埋得更深，舌头卷曲着伸进伤口内部，舔磨他细嫩、渗血的肌肉。

他不确定这持续了多久，野兽舌头一次次伸进他的伤口，发出的令人作呕的湿滑声响。不过猎人最终注意到眼前的生物似乎变得越来越焦躁不安。他睁开眼睛，但是野兽毛茸茸的背部遮挡了他的视线，不过它的手倒是不时在他脖子边摩挲。突然，怪物站直了，用空着的另一只手抓住他的左臂把他半转向墙壁，于是猎人的右侧身躯就抵在墙上了。

未预料到的姿势改变引来猎人的几下反抗。在怪物紧紧地抓握下，他蠕动身体尽最大可能远离它，不断踢踹、捶打、以及做任何能增大双方之间距离的举动。野兽把他拉过来再狠狠甩回墙上，这一招仿佛绷断了猎人脑子里的一根弦，当怪物最后松开握着他脖子的手时，他的眼前仍旧是一片闪光的白点，仿佛一切都很遥远。他感到自己开始被粗暴的操纵，就仿佛一个玩具-- ** _甚至这个人偶，也可以取悦你_** 。

怪物的手环绕着他的胯部，它的手很长，足够完全握住他纤细的腰肢。猎人现在侧脸对着它。虽然他仍旧被禁锢在墙与野兽之间，但至少谢天谢地他不用再被迫看到它那张丑陋的臭脸了。但这一点点庆幸之情很快烟消云散，因为他感到某种坚硬的钝器正抵上自己侧身的伤口，终于，他意识到为何野兽大费周章给他重新调整姿势了。当野兽阴茎顶部沿着他侧腹流着血的裂口滑动时，猎人不知该放声大哭还是使劲咬住头发，他不禁在想，亚楠所有人经历最操蛋的时刻时，心情是不是跟自己一样？

“祈祷”一词的概念兴许就衍生于类似这种场景，但猎人对各类神邸都没什么好感。他把自己被汗水浸湿，滚烫发热的脸颊紧紧贴在冰冷的墙面上，嘴里喃喃说着类似“ _ **求求你**_ ”之类的话语。当然怪物根本不听，也可能是误解了含义，总之它腰身一挺，猎人发出一阵窒息般的啜泣。显然那里还有几层结缔组织尚未破裂，因为野兽粗大的阴茎在他的伤口里打了个滑。他用手撑在野兽胸前，就好像希望能推开它似的，野兽又一次无视了他的反抗，重新把分身扶正，然后使劲操向他的体侧。

事已至此，还有希望阻止这一切吗？猎人不这么认为，但在被这头怪物操时，他仍旧不停地幻想着。它又深入了1英寸，随着增长的挫败感，它喉咙里不断咕哝。猎人耳边此起彼伏着野兽的叫声，令他耳朵嗡嗡作响。当下一次它刺向伤口的同时，也使劲把猎人拉向自身。现在，猎人感觉自己身体仿佛被劈开了，他悲惨的哭喊出声，同时野兽把自己的整根最大限度埋入了他的腹部。

它一点时间都不浪费，立刻退出然后再度狠狠干进去，每一次抽插都把猎人的呼吸——唔，完全是字面意义上的——从肺里挤出去。一大波乞求从猎人嘴里不断涌出，即使他不是很清楚自己到底是在向谁求饶。如果目标是野兽，那无异于对牛弹琴，因为它还在不断对着猎人的内脏做活塞运动。有时它惊人的长度牵拉着猎人前后移动，仿佛他是一个破布娃娃。他仍旧在微弱的推拒着怪物的身体，他的视野开始变得暗淡模糊。

从他的胸腔往下的部位现在连成了一片模糊的剧痛，怪物炽热的凶器不断悸动着侵入，他感到体内仿佛在燃烧。在对方起伏的喘息声与裂口每次被进入时发出的黏湿的啪叽声的间隙，猎人意识中的某个角落，还能清晰地听到粘稠的血液滴落在地的滴答声。现在他所有感官都集中在野兽身上，它抽出后遗留的痛楚几乎和挤入时一样剧烈；它松软的皮毛上下抚过他的皮肤；另一半身子则被粗砺的墙壁擦伤。野兽每次粗暴的挺动都让猎人整个身体一阵痉挛，它的思想还没上升到更高层次，所以满脑子想的只有满足自己的欲望，别无他物。

终于，它的胯部开始打结，野兽原本就狂乱的抽动变得更加暴力——真的还能吗？猎人能感到怪物的根部变得粗大起来，每次撞击那里都狠狠刮擦着自己伤口两侧饱受蹂躏的细嫩褶皱，不过谢天谢地现在野兽无法每次都整根进入自己了。猎人发出一声低沉压抑的哀嚎，最后一次被拉向野兽，当他感觉到怪物释放在自己体内时，顿时一阵反胃。炽热、黏稠以及 ** _那么多_** 的精液灌满了他的腹腔。它压制着他的身体在颤动，胯部紧贴着猎人身侧上下抖动，直到把所有东西都射在他的体内。

完事后，怪物放手任由他跌落。它软下来的阴茎贴着他的胸前划过，留下一道带着精液与鲜血的尾迹。猎人蜷缩在地上，拼命想忘记刚才经历的一切。他的武器还丢在不远处的地板上，他伸出一只颤抖的手尝试去抓住它的刀柄。 ** _猎人就是猎人，即使在梦境之中_** ……抑或梦魇之中。他蹒跚地爬过去，发现半边身子已经麻木得令人不安了。

野兽正背对他蹲伏在地上，它的脊柱仍旧弯着，脖子歪歪斜斜伸向前。猎人不确定他到底在干啥，但他不想知道了。撑着仍在摇摆打颤的双腿，他强迫自己站起来，眼前一片红色、黑色、白色的小点点闪烁个不停。按理说他不应该还剩多少力气，但他胸腔愤怒地燃烧，举起斧刀狠狠砍向怪物弯曲的脊柱顶部颈椎处。怪物哀嚎一声，因突袭而震惊，猎人紧接着转过刀身死死锯向它，一下，一下，再一下。

它的骨头在他的持续攻击下粉碎，他感到刀碰触到它脊柱内某些柔软的筋络，但他仍不停歇。鲜血溅满他的面庞时他依旧不肯停歇。怪物的身体软软的瘫在地上时他依旧没有停手的意思。它在他脚下抽泣抽搐仿佛一只被揍了的小狗时他还在继续。直到他看着它眼中的红光暗淡消散后很久，仍在不断切割它的尸体。

 


End file.
